Extraordinary!
by ObviouslyObsessed
Summary: Oneshot! Amy has never seen anything extraordinary in her life. That all changes when 6 birdkids land right in front of her, unaware that she is there.


**A/N: This is a one-shot. Ummm, it's sort of random but I came up with the idea and I think the story is ok. So, please read and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride (I wish) but I do own Amy Thompson.**

* * *

Extraordinary

Amy Thompson was an ordinary girl. She was tall and thin with pale skin and wispy blonde hair. Most people saw right through her, like she was transparent. She wasn't special. Nothing about her screamed 'look at me, look at me'. She hadn't even _seen _anything extraordinary.

But one day that all changed . . .

It was an abnormally hot day on Thursday. The sun was blaring down unmercifully. Anyone with half a brain was trying to cool down. Shouts could be heard from children playing in their pools. The hum of air-conditioners could be heard from almost every building. Hardly anyone was on the streets.

Amy was sitting on a park bench, eating ice-cream. She didn't have a pool and her house was so old fashioned that it didn't have an air- conditioner.

She licked her ice-cream.

The cool taste was refreshing.

The street was practically deserted. Amy had a view of the ice-cream parlour across the street. She continued licking her ice-cream.

A sudden shadow fell across her, causing her to look up. High above her were six large and oddly shaped birds. As they came closer she noticed that they were indeed very large.

But something was wrong. They were _too_ big. They couldn't be birds. The shapes came closer to the land. They were _definitely_ not birds. They looked like kids.

But everyone knew that kids couldn't fly.

She could hear them now. The _whump, whump, whump_ of their wings. They looked so graceful. She longed to fly with them.

Amy watched in amazement as the six bird-kids landed in the alleyway beside the ice-cream parlour. They folded their wings in and walked into the store.

Six flying kids just went to buy ice-cream!

They hadn't noticed her, like no one else ever did. She looked down at her own ice-cream.

It had melted.

She stared wide-eyed at the ice-cream store, waiting for the bird-kids to come out.

Another, larger, shadow fell across her. She looked up and saw about twenty flying people.

More flying people?!

They landed swiftly, not noticing her. She looked closer. They weren't people, but wolf-type creatures. The six kids came out of the store. They seemed to have forgotten about their ice-creams when the wolf-birds arrived.

The oldest girl, who seemed to be the leader, threw herself at the nearest wolf-bird. Following her lead the other five and their dog started to attack. Kicks and punches flew. Amy could tell one thing; those bird-kids were excellent fighters.

"You will die," the wolf-birds chorused as one in a strangely robotic voice. They were robots?

The tall, dark boy whipped around and kicked a robot-wolf-bird in the back of the head. It emitted a strange sound and the whole head came off. The robot- wolf- bird fell backwards. It was definitely a robot. Wires were sprouting out of its neck and newly decapitated head. Sparks were flying.

The bird-kids seemed to be winning. The three older kids were taking on five robot-wolf-birds each. The African-American girl was taking on three and the two youngest were taking on one each. Even the dog was joining in.

When about twelve of the robot-wolf-birds were dead the others took off. Ha! They were running. Amy didn't know why she was cheering for the bird-kids, but she sure wasn't going for the robot-wolf-birds.

"Report!" the eldest girl yelled.

The other bird-kids answered, saying they were fine.

"Up and away!" the girl yelled.

They all unfurled their wings and leapt into the air. They were soon out of sight.

Little did they know that sitting on a park bench, having seen the whole thing, was a wide-eyed girl clutching a melted ice-cream.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like? I know the fact that the girl wasn't seen is kind of far-fetched. But it's my story so I don't care! Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
